Where The End Starts
by Little Restless
Summary: [...] O choque dos nossos corpos foi instantâneo e pela primeira vez, eu estava beijando Peregrina e não o corpo que pertencia a Melanie. E estávamos ardendo. Chamas nos possuindo por inteiro. - POV Jared do capítulo 58: Morta.


**Nota:** A história e contexto não me pertencem, obviamente.

Não sou fã do Jared.

Minha primeira história escrita e postada sobre A hospedeira.

POV Jared. Começo do capítulo cinquenta e oito: _Morta_.

Não foi feita a cena completa por medo de me perder, já que é a minha primeira tentativa com a história - ainda mais com o POV dele.

Enfim, espero que apreciem. Qualquer comentário é válido, apenas sejam educados.

* * *

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

* * *

Segui sua silhueta por meio da escuridão, quando a alcancei, toquei – da maneira mais suave possível – seu ombro. Sua reação foi inesperada, em sua garganta morreu um grito, transformando sua voz em uma espécie guincho.

- Desculpe! – Contornei-a com meus braços, tentando acalmá-la - Sinto muito. Não queria assustar você.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou ainda com a voz abalada, esbaforida.

- Seguindo você. Estive seguindo você a inteira. – Eu não confiava inteiramente em Ian, não depois de vê-lo tão descontrolado.

A possibilidade de ele fazer algum mal a _Peg _me fazia vibrar.

O que era muito irônico. Eu concordava veemência com Ian. Sou um _porco hipócrita_.

- Bem, pare agora. – Sua voz era seca, ela estava determina em me afastar.

Hesitei por um momento, eu ainda queria saber o que ela realmente estava tramando. Senti seus ombros se encolhendo, dando-a mobilidade para escapar de meu braço. Segurei seu pulso firmemente, não dando a ela uma escapatória tão fácil como antes.

- Está indo ver Doc? – Eu queria saber se já havia chegado sua hora.

A hora de sua partida. Outra vibração.

A volta de Mel. Um pulsar.

- Claro que estou – Sua voz pingava fúria – O que mais posso fazer depois de hoje? A coisa não vai melhorar. E a decisão não cabe a Jeb.

- Eu sei. Estou do seu lado. – Disse sinceramente.

Permaneci com minha mão em seu pulso e pude sentir o ritmo entre meus dedos. Era acelerado. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e em sua face estava torcida, como se estivesse sendo torturada.

- Então, deixe-me ir, Jared. Vá embora. Eu quero ficar sozinha. – Suas palavras foram tão secas quanto às outras, se não ainda mais ásperas. Uma verdade incontestável.

- Eu deveria ir com você.

- Logo, logo você terá Melanie de volta – Retrucou – Só estou pedindo uns poucos minutos, Jared. Pode ser?

Nós ficamos em silencio mais uma vez, não afrouxei meu aperto. Ela tinha de ser mais perspicaz, não era _só_ ter Melanie de volta. Era perdê-la também.

- Peg, eu iria para ficar com você.

- Eu não sentiria assim – Sussurrou depois de mais um tempo de silêncio – Então, não há por quê.

Suas palavras agora eram mais suavizadas e pude ver a mascara delas. Lá estava mais uma prova que ela estava escondendo o mais importante. Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Peregrina.

Porém, eu não a forçaria, eu não tornaria tudo ainda mais doloroso. Então eu zelaria por ela, de longe, como havia feito à noite inteira. Eu a deixaria ir, eu só precisava... Despedir-me.

- Mas, Peg, eu... Há tantas coisas que eu quero lhe dizer.

- Não quero a sua gratidão, Jared. Pode acreditar em mim quanto a isso.

- O _que_ você quer? – Minha voz saiu estrangulada, deixando transparecer meu conflito interior. – Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa.

- Não posso levar nada comigo, Jared.

- Nem mesmo uma lembrança, Peg? O que você quer? – Insisti, mesmo sem ter uma hipotética resposta como sua.

Enxerguei por trás da escuridão, com sua mão livre ela estava limpando as lágrimas que desciam por toda sua face. Ela se negava.

- O que posso lhe dar, Peg?

Ela sugou o ar pesadamente e depois cessou por alguns breves instantes.

- Dê-me uma mentira, Jared. Diga que você quer que eu fique.

Quase instantaneamente eu a trouxe de volta para meus braços, agora completamente. Firmei-a contra meu peito, e pousei meus lábios com afinco em sua testa.

- Fique comigo, Peg, Conosco. Comigo. Eu não quero que vá embora. Por favor. Não consigo imaginar isso aqui sem você. Não consigo ver. Não sei como... como... – Minha voz travou.

Mel seria sempre a minha razão de suportar as coisas. Fora por ela que eu segui em frente com Jamie, o protegendo, ele era a única coisa que me restara dela. A volta da minha Melanie estava à cima de todas as coisas.

- Obrigado – Sussurrou tentando se desprender.

Eu a apertei ainda mais.

- Eu ainda não acabei.

O que eu disse a Peg era mentira parcial, por que era Melanie que eu não conseguia me ver sem, porém, isso não tornava as escolhas e fatos menos dolorosos e mais aceitáveis com Peregrina.

Nossos lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de distância e eu encurtei, tornando-a nula. Eu não a deixaria apenas com uma mentira contada pela metade, eu _a_ beijaria. Eu a faria sentir que parte de mim _a amava_, também.

O choque dos nossos corpos foi instantâneo e pela primeira vez, eu estava beijando Peregrina e não o corpo que pertencia a Melanie. E estávamos ardendo. Chamas nos possuindo por inteiro.

Eu suguei seus lábios com fervor, como se sugasse sua existência para dentro de mim, onde eu sabia que não deixaria de existir e que não sentiria saudades. Depois ficamos em uma dança labial, sem pressa alguma. Eu queria aproveitar e fazê-la não se esquecer de absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Meus dedos tocaram seu maxilar e depois desceu percorrendo todo seu pescoço.

A necessidade fluía a cada toque e eu não sabia exatamente o que estávamos fazendo, apenas seguíamos o ritmo que nossos corpos ditavam. Nossas línguas estavam desenfreadas, travando uma densa batalha.

Sua respiração foi se acalmando e por mais que nossos corpos se atraíssem, ela impulsionou-se para trás, afastando-me de seus lábios lentamente.

- Obrigado – Sussurrou novamente.

- Espere...

- Não posso. Não posso... Suportar mais. Certo?

- Certo.

- Eu só quero uma coisa. Deixe-me fazê-lo sozinha. Por favor?

- Se... Se você tem certeza de que é isso que quer... – Minha voz falhou e eu tentei remediar, não a deixando perceber que nesse momento, eu mentira por completo.

- É o que eu preciso, Jared.

- Então vou ficar aqui. – Minha voz saiu embargada.

- Eu mando o Doc buscar você quando estiver acabado.

Eu ainda não estava preparado para soltá-la.

- Você sabe que Ian vai tentar me matar por deixar você fazer isso? Talvez eu devesse deixar. E o Jaime. Ele nunca vai perdoar nenhum de nós.

- Não posso pensar sobre eles agora. Por favor. Deixe-me ir.

Relutantemente, deixei meus braços caírem no contorno de sua silhueta.

- Eu amo você, Peg. – Eu soprei a maior verdade do momento.

Ela suspirou e absorveu aquilo como mais uma de minhas mentiras convincentes.

- Obrigado, Jared. Você sabe o quanto eu amo você. Com todo meu coração.


End file.
